Space Port - Return of the Aliens Team Event
During this team event players cooperate in teams and complete tasks to reach the common goal. Each team’s goal is collecting Alien Energy and receiving gifts for it. During the team event (before and after the main prize is won) there will be a special shop called Alien Curiosity Shack, where you can get unique buildings and decorations (including brand new ones!) with Alien Crystals. These Crystals can be received as rewards on the way to the main team event prize (Space Port) and in SuperBingo. 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' Your team has 14 days to complete this quest 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 5 Alien Energy collected: 20 Pyramids, 5 Cubes, +7 Energy x5 *'Reward 2:' 30 Alien Energy collected: 70 Pyramids, 25 Cubes, +7 Energy x10 *'Reward 3:' 75 Alien Energy collected: 130 Pyramids, 50 Cubes, +45 Energy x2 *'Reward 4:' 150 Alien Energy collected: 230 Pyramids, 70 Cubes, +45 Energy x3 *'Reward 5:' 250 Alien Energy collected: Space Port (4000 every 24 hours) **'Pyramids and Cubes' are the Alien Curiosity Shack’s currency ''Note: this building gave during the Spring 2018 season.'' 'The event is divided into 3 stages:' Stage 1: Team Building= Team building lasts for 2 days 14 hours. You can either create your own team (you become a captain) or join another team by accepting a request sent to you, or by sending a request to another team captain: 1. If you create your own team, you can send invitations to your friends and accept or decline other players’ requests. You can also name your team, which you can edit later if you're not happy with it. *Choose wisely who you accept: once a player joins, you can’t remove them from the team (but a player can leave your team on their own). *Requests that come from a neighbor you already have on your friend list will be shown with a small icon at the top left of the avatar. *You can log out from your own team, but you will need to appoint a new captain from your team members. *Once your team is full (5/5 members), all the pending requests will be denied. 2. If you send a request to another team, you should wait for acceptance or rejection from a team’s Captain. *You can send up to 5 requests at a time. *You can call off your request if a Captain hasn’t considered it yet. *If you sent several requests, you would join the team which accepted you first. All the other pending requests would be cancelled automatically. *'You can leave the team' and keep looking for another one, but not later than 24 hours before Stage 2 starts. Important: Teams of 1 to 5 members are allowed, but the more teammates, the easier collecting Alien Energy is (the required number of Energy is the same for all the teams). Tasks are individual for each team member and their difficulty depends on a player’s level. Important: If you don’t join a team or create your own before Stage 2 starts, you can’t participate in the Return of the Aliens team event. 3. You can check on the progress of your neighbors and their teams, and chat with your own team members. |-|Stage 2: Completing Tasks= Completing Tasks starts immediately after Team Building ends, and lasts for 14 days. The Space Port is a rare Random Tasks Quest. As this is also a team quest, each team member contributes to the goal of completing the quest and winning the prizes. The object of this quest is to collect 250 Alien Energy. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the aliens walking around your city. These aliens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Tasks are individual for each team member and their difficulty depends on player’s level. sc-space-port-alien-tasks.PNG sc-space-port-alien-tasks1.PNG sc-space-port-alien-tasks2.PNG Each alien requires tasks to be completed to earn one Alien Energy. Once the tasks are completed, you'll get a small reward in addition to the Alien Energy. *Prize box 1 requires collection of 5 Alien Energy. *Prize box 2 requires collection of 30 Alien Energy. *Prize box 3 requires collection of 75 Alien Energy. *Prize box 4 requires collection of 150 Alien Energy. *Prize box 5 (Space Port) requires collection of 250 Alien Energy. After you finish helping one alien, there will be a "cooling off period" before the next task will appear. *Level 1 is 2 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 6 ). *Level 2 is 3 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 9 ). *Levels 3, 4, and 5 are 4 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 12 ). You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait through another "cooling off period" for the next alien (you can skip this waiting time with too). There are 4 prize boxes, and a final prize box with the Space Port. Each prize box requires a certain number of tasks to be completed to win that prize. The bar in the offer window shows the number of needed Alien Energy for the current prize. There can be 3 aliens maximum giving out the tasks at the same time in your city. The total number of collected Alien Energy (by all team members) is shown in the “Quests” tab. Once your team collects the required number of Alien Energy, all the team members get rewards! sc-space-port-prize1.PNG|Prize Box 1 sc-space-port-prize2.PNG|Prize Box 2 sc-space-port-prize3.PNG|Prize Box 3 sc-space-port-prize4.PNG|Prize Box 4 sc-space-port-prize5.PNG|Prize Box 5 - Space Port As a team quest, Playkot has added some great features to the game. You can chat with your teammates in the quest window. You can keep an eye on other teams' progress, and see how your team stacks up to the competition. You can also keep track of each of your team members' individual progress. sc-space-port-your-team-start.PNG|Team Chat and Progress sc-space-port-friends-teams-start.PNG|Friends' Team Progress |-|Stage 3: Extra Prizes!= sc-space-port-prize6.PNG|Prize Box 6, 9, 12, 15, etc. sc-space-port-prize7.PNG|Prize Box 7, 10, 13, 16, etc. sc-space-port-prize8.PNG|Prize Box 8, 11, 14, 17, etc. 1. After receiving the main prize (Space Port), your team can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' 295 Alien Energy collected (+45 after the Space Port received) — 150 Pyramids, 105 Cubes, +45 Energy *'Extra reward 2:' 325 Alien Energy collected (+30 more) — 230 Pyramids, 85 Cubes, +45 Energy x2 *'Extra reward 3:' 370 Alien Energy collected (+45 more) — 250 Pyramids, 90 Cubes, +45 Energy x3 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' After you finish helping one alien, there will be a "cooling off period" before the next task will appear. *Levels 7, 10, 13, 16 & beyond are 2 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 6 ). *Levels 6, 8, 9, 11, 12, 14, 15, 17 & beyond are 3 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 9 ). These Crystals can be spent in the Alien Curiosity Shack, a special limited time shop. This chart was made by Megan Marble, to determine how many levels you would have to complete to earn the major prizes listed. 2. The “Ratings” tab shows the progress of the teams on Facebook who take part in the team event. The rating counts the total team contribution. Teams in the first 100 places will be rewarded with valuable prizes *1st Place: Gold Team Cup (decor), 250 , 50 *2nd Place: Silver Team Cup (decor), 150 , 35 *3rd Place: Bronze Team Cup (decor), 100 , 30 *4-10 Places: 70 , 30 *11-20 Places: 30 , 30 *21-40 Places: 15 , 30 *41-70 Places: 40 *71-100 Places: 30 sc-space-port-rating-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-space-port-rating-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-space-port-rating-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-space-port-rating-4-10-prize.PNG|4-10th Place sc-space-port-rating-11-20-prize.PNG|11-20th Place sc-space-port-rating-21-40-prize.PNG|21-40th Place sc-space-port-rating-41-70-prize.PNG|41-70th Place sc-space-port-rating-71-100-prize.PNG|71-100th Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Team Event